Pale Skin and Red Lips
by SunsetOfForever21
Summary: Main Pairings: DracoHerm and HarryLuna. Draco has been working against the Dark Lord behind his back and the only way he thinks he may be safe would be to get on the Weasleys good side... Read and find out! Please review.
1. Patricia's Death

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Harry Potter in any way at all... hehe...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hey, I got a little treat here for all you Harry Potter fans :squeals while clapping hands: Any way, who loves Hermione and Ron? I see... Who thinks it's never gonna happen? I seeee... Okay well, sorry all you Hermione and Ron fans (I'm one too, usually...), but this ain't one of them fics. This is a Hermione and Draco ficlet for ya! Now, on with the fic my darlinks, on with the fic!

By the way, this is placed AFTER the 6th book.

* * *

A tall boy with dark hair walked at a fast pace through dark lit corridors with his Death Eater hood down. Beside him was an even taller woman, her hood up.

"Hurry, the dark lord awaits us." She said to the young man next to her.

"Shut up mother." He spat but she whacked his head.

"You'll be the one shutting up young man." She hissed and the boy just walked faster. They slowed their pace as they reached two huge doors with live serpents on the long handles.

"Ugh," The boy moaned. His mother hit his shoulder and said the password.

"They're here." They both heard a squeaky voice say to his master.

"You wanted to see us, my Lord?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I did." Seethed his hissing and evil voice.

"May I ask why?" The boy asked in a disrespectful voice.

"Avada Kadavra!" The Dark Lord yelled and a green light emitted from his wand. The boy and his mother both screamed. "Calm down, it was just a bug." He laughed evilly as he saw them relax.

"Sir… why_ did_ you send for us?" The woman asked.

"I sent for you, because I have a task that needs to be done, Patricia." He said to the woman.

"What would this task be... my Lord?" The boy asked, almost forgetting his disrespect from before.

"I need you two to find the whereabouts of the Weasleys." He said, folding his hands. His head was covered by a large and black hood, they never saw his eyes.

"Sir, why?" The boy asked.

"Just do it!" He boomed. They both shook in fear.

"Y-yes, my Lord." Patricia said quietly with a bow. She nudged her son to do the same. As soon as they left, Patricia hugged her son and told him to run away.

"What?" He asked her angrily. She never expected her son to be told to go on a mission. She thought he was so insignificant that it would never happen. In fact, she thought that _she _was so insignificant that it wouldn't even happen to her.

"You have to go, now." She said frantically. She knew the Dark Lord would probably find him but, she had to try.

"No, I won't." He said in a dark tone. What had she done to her poor son? "Now, let's get to the task at hand please. Concentrate mother, for God's sake." He moved swiftly passed her and went to leave.

"Michael!" She said fiercely. Since when was she so motherly?

"Mother! Come now, we have to find the whereabouts of the damn Weasleys." He said and turned from her once more. Suddenly, Voldemort had appeared in between the two.

"Is there a problem?" He asked them, needing no answer. "Fine... Avada Kadavra!" He hissed, pointing his wand towards Patricia and missing purposefully. "Are you with me or not?" He'd overheard her trying to turn her son away from him.

"I'm with you, my Lord." She said. He laughed mercilessly then stopped suddenly. "Do not _lie _to me!" He boomed. She and her son shook at the sound of his sudden outburst. "Michael,"

"Yes Sir?" Michael questioned.

"Go find the Weasleys, NOW!" And Michael was gone in a flash, no hesitation. But before he left, he caught his mother's eyes and mouthed, 'I love you!' then went. "Patricia..." The Dark Lord began to pace back and forth. "Patricia, Patricia, Patricia." He said calmly.

"Yes?" She asked, mocking him for what would surely be her last moments of life, she was sure of it.

"You dare defy me?" He stopped pacing and took his hood off to stare into her eyes but she did not flinch.

"I dare, sir, I dare." She said menacingly. He chuckled in a scary way.

"That is quite funny. It seems a lot of my Death Eaters are doing that now a days." He glided over to her and touched her chin. "How old are you, my dear?"

"38, my _Lord._" She bowed sarcastically.

"My God, you're bold." He paced some more. "And how old is your son?" He pretended to actually be interested in the conversation.

"19, master." She said, waiting for her death.

"What a shame..." He mused.

"What a shame." She repeated.

"He'll have no mother at such a young age." He turned to her and she didn't try to run or escape him.

"No, he will. I'll always be with him." She said gently. He cackled at this.

"You're so very wrong my precious," He glided over to her once more. "You're going to burn in Hell." With that he pointed his wand at her and readied to say those two words.

"Well then, see you there!" She screamed in a slightly desperate manner seconds before he yelled the words.

"Avada…" She smirked. "Kadavra." Her body fell to the ground and Voldemort walked up to peer into her eyes. She was still smirking but her eyes _had _widened in fear.

"Beautiful." He laughed, then left her body to rot.

- & - & - & - & -

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had been wasting time pretending to look for the Weasleys himself.

"God, I hate this job." He said to no one as he looked at the map he'd drawn for himself. It was, surprisingly, a very accurate map of the whole country. He looked up at the night sky and shut his eyes with a sigh. "Damn it's bloody cold out." He snapped as he rubbed his arms. He decided to mount his broom and fly around for a bit. The moon was full and bright as he looked at the buildings below him.

Unlike what some had thought, he was only pretending to work for Voldemort now. He was still pure evil and hated mudbloods at heart, but he knew which side he was on. He had also gotten much more powerful, Snape had taught him secretly behind the Dark Lord's back.

Draco respected him on so many levels for killing Dumbledore. In truth, Draco had found Dumbledore impossible to beat, despite what he'd said he had respected that man. A part of him mourned for him, the other had been shocked and proud he was destroyed.

He peered down at the city below and frowned. "Where did those three go?" He thought of Harry, Ron, and Hermione and though he wasn't looking for the Weasleys to kill them, he _was_ looking for them. He decided one of the only ways he might survive would be to find them and get on their good side, impossible as it seemed. They all had a history but he knew that something in them might give him a chance. "Pathetic." He laughed then stopped himself and cleared his throat. As he gazed at the night sky, he spotted someone else on their own broom and sped up to meet them.

"Malfoy?" The person asked.

"Er, yeah." He said with confidence to hide his worry.

"Amazing." The voice said, then took off their hood. It was Hermione Granger.

"Granger?" He asked, trying to hide his disgust. "Why are you dressed like a death eater?" She pulled out her wand before he could.

"So that it's easier to capture them!" She screamed. He laughed coldly.

"Since when did _you_ like flying?" He asked her.

"Stop avoiding the situation, Malfoy!" She fumed. "I've waited for this you know, to get you and take you back to the Order." She laughed. "At my mercy."

"Oooh hoo, Granger, don't be so mean." He mocked. She hadn't changed one bit. Sure she looked a little older and her hair wasn't as fuzzy but her attitude had stayed the same.

"Don't you 'Granger' me." She said with a flick of her wand. A zap landed on his cheek.

"Ow!" He said, shocked.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. "Who or what are you looking for?" He said nothing and she waved her wand a little. "Talk, now!"

"I was looking for the Weasleys." He said simply.

"Why?" She asked, her hand never faltering.

"I thought it would be safest with them." He told her. She scoffed.

"What the hell does that mean?" She asked him.

"I've been deceiving the Dark Lord and..."

"Impossible," She interjected. "He can tell when you're lying."

"Not true, Snape taught me some very valuable stuff." He told her with a smirk.

"You're coming with me." She said, "And you're riding ahead of me."

"Fine," He said with grunt as he sped past her.

"I swear to God Draco, if you try anything I'll kill you here and now." She said. He smirked and whipped around and pointed his wand at her.

"Oh really?" He asked her.

"Really," She said, still very sure of herself. She said some words and suddenly Draco was by her side.

"What the fuck?" He asked, his hands suddenly magnetically behind him and his wand in her hands. She grinned.

"Let's go." She said, although he had no choice in the matter.

"Suuure," He said angrily. "You lead the way Herm, you lead the way."

* * *

**A/N (At the end of the chapter) -** So, that was the first chapter, how'd ya like it? Now, be nice and review! Lol, thanks.


	2. You've Gone Mad!

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

Hey, chapter TWO! Hope everyone like the first one, I think it was okay. Any who, on with the fic!

* * *

About five minutes later, Draco began to get bored and anxious.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" He asked tightly. Hermione had decided taking him to the Weasleys would be a smart idea then realized how stupid it would be. He might get away and run off to Voldy and tell him what he saw and where they were.

"We're going... we're going to the Weasleys." She swore to herself that if he tried anything like that she'd kill him; she hated him enough to do it.

"Really?" He asked with a smug and satisfied look.

"What are you thinking?" Hermione asked him, her wand at her side once more for some reason.

"Nothing, I was hoping we were going there." He told her with a shrug. Hermione eyed him closely while staying steady on her broom.

"Really... why?" She asked him as she sped through the sky.

"Well, I need to get on their good side. It's probably the only way I might survive..." He said the last part quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"I told you already, mud... I mean Hermione. I've changed; I no longer serve under the Dark Lord." He said.

"Then stop calling him the Dark Lord. Call him Voldemort or He Who Must Not Be Named." She glanced over at him. "You'll do it if you know what's good for you. Ya know, to me you haven't changed one bit."

"Really?" He asked with a raised and bored brow.

"Yeah, really. I mean, you're still cold and mean. You still obviously hate people who aren't pure blooded. So why, Draco? Why have you changed sides?" He shrugged.

"I don't know, something happened…" He was remembering Snape's horrific death but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's none of your concern." He said with a hiss.

"Fine, it's not like I really care anyway." She said and that was when he noticed her redder than red lipstick.

"What are you wearing?" He asked with a face. She smiled at his disgust.

"Ya like it?" She knew he didn't. "Every girl in the Order wears it." She explained. "It's a tracking device, we use a special type." She swerved in the air suddenly.

"Bloody hell, what was that for?" He asked her, his voice accidentally getting high. She laughed, this was enjoyable.

"I saw a damn bird, relax." She glanced and laughed at how pale he'd gotten. Or was that how he always was? She couldn't remember.

"Sure, you're not the one flying at the other person's mercy. You could just drop me and I would die you know, my hands are tied here!" He said in an overdramatic tone. She rolled her eyes and suddenly gave a steep dive. "My God you've gone mad!" He screamed as she laughed and took another sharp turn.

"No, not really!" She yelled over the high wind sound that was passing through them.

"Oh yes you have Granger!" He screamed as she suddenly went high again.

"What, this isn't fun?" She asked at him with a smirk, knowing the answer. He looked at her and wanted to smack her, see if she was alright.

"You really have gone insane. You've escaped from the asylum and you made it up in your mind that you were a part of the Order... whoever thought of lipstick being a tracking device to know where the girls are? My God…" He sighed. "Someone shoot me, I got the crazy one." She tried to suppress her laughter but couldn't.

"Draco, since when were you a comedian?" She asked, covering her mouth.

"What? That was not meant to be funny. I was not joking!" He said in a very serious tone that only made her laugh more.

"Here, I'll allow you to be free of your arms being tied since you made me laugh." She took out her wand and used only her eyes to do the spell. He flexed his hand in front of himself and smiled.

"Better." He said to no one. She gently glided down to the ground. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"I'm sure the others are sleeping, we can't fly in." She said.

"I don't get it." He said to her looking beyond dumb.

"Ugh, my broom is loud and old. Listen." She mounted her broom and a loud noise emitted from it.

"Wow, I didn't realize." He said to her.

"No shit Sherlock." She came back down. "It was because you got used to it." She said.

"No, I really didn't notice it." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'm sure that everyone will wake up once they hear that you're here. You know that you and your father are hated at this household, right?"

"Mmm," He said, not really listening. He was just staring at the large, strange, and wonderful home.

"You're a jackass, Malfoy. Everyone thinks so." She said at a normal loud.

"What was that?" He asked, reverting his attention back to her.

"Oh nothing," She said. Once she put her broom in the shed she took her wand out and his hands glued together once more. "Sorry bud, can't let you in there without some type of restraint." She said and he felt like he was being muggle arrested. He'd heard about how awful those things were. They had this sugar spray that killed you like that! (Pepper spray, hurts you... haha) "Ready?" She asked him. He looked at her in a confident manner.

"I think I'm ready to face the Weasleys. Is Potter here?" He asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "Fine, I don't care. Let's just go." He said roughly and they walked toward the Burrows front door...

* * *

Yay for chapter two! Sorry it was so short. Please review, thank you.


	3. Never Your Master

**Disclaimer -** I don't own the books Harry Potter OR the movie... so there.

* * *

A/N: Hey, chappy three! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I didn't really know if it was written right or what not. Mmk, on with the fic!

* * *

Hermione knocked three times and then waited five seconds and knocked once more. The door immediately opened.

"Hermione, where've ya been?" Ron asked her with a worried look as he hugged her. "Whoa!" He yelled when he saw Draco. Draco rolled his eyes impatiently. "What the hell is_ he _doing here?" He asked her.

"Calm down, he's surrounded by people who are against Voldemort. Do you really think he'd try anything?" She asked him.

"No," Ron said in a rough tone. "Come in... and hurry! There's a draft... mum doesn't want anyone to get sick." Draco snickered quietly. The two looked at him sharply and he stopped. "Mum, Hermione's back," He glared at Draco. "And she's brought a friend." His mother came bustling into the kitchen with a large smile.

"Well, who is it?" She asked as she looked up to find Draco. Her eyes hardened and she looked shocked.

"Mum, Harry and I are gonna be..." Ginny had been saying then she also saw Draco.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry asked angrily. Draco smirked.

"Calm yourself Potter, don't get too angry now." He said in a condescending voice.

"Alright, that's it. I want a family meeting and Order meeting in the living room, NOW!" She boomed and they all sent out for the others.

"Molly, we were just cracking into a new case." Arthur said to his wife as he walked into the house. "Bout some Patricia woman…"

"Everyone, in here right this minute!" She fumed. Once everyone was gathered there, they all noticed that a Death Eater was in their presence and, almost simultaneously, all calmly took out their wands.

"What's this Death Eater doing here?" Tonks asked, Lupin grabbing her to hold her back from attacking him. Draco was so overly amused, but he knew he had to be careful with what he said. Everyone, literally everyone, was stuck in the small living room. He was beyond trapped if he decided he'd changed his mind.

"I'm not," He tightened his jaw and swallowed. "A Death Eater." They all looked at him like he was the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. Like they'd believe that.

"Oh really?" Harry asked, pulling his own wand out.

"Yes, Potter." He spat out his last name. Even if he was on the good side now, he didn't try to hide his hate for most of them. Blood traitors and mud bloods alike.

"Explain, now!" Molly told him when he'd looked as if she'd talked to him wrongly.

"Fine," He said and they all sat down, some on couch arms and others on the couch. Draco got a good look at who was there. Luna Lovegood had dropped out of school and joined the Order as did Ginny and Neville Longbottom. Dean Thomas was there and Seamus Finnegan (Hehe, it's been a while since I've read the book. Maybe I should read it again…) was too. He also saw many others who he didn't know. "I decided to change sides." He said simply and they all laughed.

"I bet," Ginny said.

"Really, it's true." He said, sighing.

"Dear..." Molly nearly choked on her own words. "We can't believe that you just 'decided' this."

"Fine, then don't believe it." He shrugged.

"Tell us the damn reason, right now Malfoy!" Harry yelled. He was the only one besides Draco that was still stranding.

"Potter, I don't have to tell _you _anything!" He screamed back. Harry groaned.

"We're not in school anymore, Draco. I swear, so help me God, I will kill you here and now unless you explain yourself." Harry had the chance he'd been waiting for.

"Shut up Potter; don't fill yourself with such hate. Ya know killing me would be very stupid." He folded his arms.

"You're joking." Harry said with a laugh, he wasn't being taken seriously.

"Nope," Draco smirked. "I have such valuable information for you all. Why not get that stuff out of me first? You fools." He muttered. No one, in their excitement, had thought of that.

"Draco, tell us why you've changed your mind." Hermione commanded gently. He looked into her eyes and frowned.

"Okay," He thought about Snape. "He was killed."

"Who was killed?" Lupin asked with a raised brow.

"Snape." Draco said in a defeated manner.

"The boy's not lying." Lupin commented. Memories of that night came rushing into Draco's head...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hurry Draco," Snape yelled with a snarl over the wind._

_"I am!" He said back with aggravation. They were running from ten Order members and they didn't even have the advantage of brooms. Once they were finally safe, they went to the Dark Lord like they were told to do._

_"Be quiet, don't say a word." He told Draco discreetly before he said the password that allowed them into the room._

_"Ah, Snape. What have you discovered?" A hiss-like voice questioned._

_"Nothing sir, we're terribly sorry." He said with an air of confidence. "The moment we were about to, the Order sprang on us and we had to run."_

_"Did you not bring brooms?" Voldemort asked._

_"No, my Lord. We believed that we wouldn't need them for this specific endeavor." Snape answered._

_"Well then, you were wrong. I want you to go back out there and get the information I need! Find them, why is that so difficult?" He screamed._

_"You do it then!" Draco accidentally let out._

_**"Draco." **Snape said sharply, the boy may have been very powerful and great but he was a fool sometimes. Draco cleared his throat as they both heard someone laugh._

_"Draco, go look for the Weasleys, I need to know where their location is. Go now." He hissed to him._

_"Yes, my Lord." Draco left the door open a crack so that he could see what was going on._

_"Snape, you are one of my most loyal followers." Voldemort got up from his large seat and began to pace back and forth. "And you've been with me forever and a day." He continued with a careless laugh. "But sometimes things can spoil and rot after a long period of time." He quickly glided over to him._

_"Sir, what are you saying?" Snape asked, his voice low._

_"I'm saying, maybe it's time to take out the trash." Voldemort said with thought as he slowly backed away and began to pace once more. "I mean, surely there are others that could fill your spot. I'm getting more and more Death Eaters by the day!" He said, his voice echoing and arms open wide. "Besides," He stopped pacing. "I don't think you truly wanted to come back to me. It's not like the whole time I was away you didn't think of me, I know that... But still, I know that a part of you cared for Dumbledore. He was so forgiving and trusting..." He mused. "Too forgiving. His forgiveness made him lose his life."_

_"I killed him for **you,** master." Snape said calmly but firmly, getting his point across._

_"No you didn't! You wanted to see him beg and to be weak! He was so weak when you killed him... it's a shame to tell the truth. If he was at his full power then you would surely be dead by now and I wouldn't have to do it." He shrugged. "Oh well." He took out his wand._

_"Sir, there's no need for this. I serve you and only you! I didn't care for the old man. Trust me, I would never think of defying you." Snape said, his voice growing with slight anger._

_"I do trust you, Snape. I just don't need you anymore." He pointed his wand at the greasy haired Snape and thought for a moment. "Draco could easily take your place. Don't worry, you'll be sorely missed and I'll remember you from time to time. But, I've always wanted us to have a little duel, see who was stronger." He cackled. "I obviously am, now. But wouldn't it be hilarious if you defeated me."_

_"What is this sudden outburst, sir? I see no reason to kill me." Snape stated._

_"Exactly you fool! Must I need a reason to kill something or someone?" He yelled at him. "Get out of my sight, the next time you screw up and put Draco's life in jeopardy, you're mine." Snape left with a quick turn of his cape, his wand in his hand for protection._

_"Draco, what are you still doing here?" Snape asked._

_"W-well I was..." He began but he didn't know what to say._

_"Never mind. I swore to your mother I'd protect you, so now I am. Get out of here." He demanded. "Draco Malfoy if you do not leave now, I'll kill you myself." He threatened but Draco knew the man cared for him. Then Voldemort came out from hiding._

_"Why?" He asked Snape._

_"Why what?" He asked him with a calm and steady voice._

_"Why doom yourself for sure death? Obviously I won't take you trying to tell such a promising boy to leave my side." And with that he said, "Crucio!" Snape coiled over in pain but almost immediately stood up straight once again. He wanted to die with dignity, not hunched over in pain._

_"Draco, remember what I taught you and what I just said to you, get out of here." He said to him and Voldemort was saying so many spells in a row all you could here was a hiss. Cuts and blood appeared on Snape's arms, face, and then his legs. His black outfit ripped as if knives were cutting at him._

_"No! Let him be!" Draco yelled in hysterics. "Snape!" It almost looked like he would explode with blood and guts flying everywhere. But he didn't. Voldemort had suddenly become quiet. Then he whispered more hexes and Snape couldn't contain his screaming any longer. Draco had never seen Snape fall apart like that and it unnerved him. "No," He whispered as he fell to his knees in shock. Then Snape died and Voldemort told Draco to go find the Weasleys if he knew what was good for him._

_"Snape was never your master, Draco. I was and am, now go before the same fate falls upon you." Draco began to leave, tears burning his eyes. "Suck it up, boy."_

_He stopped leaving and tightened his shoulders. "I am not a boy." Draco said fiercely as Voldemort laughed evilly. Then he left without another word._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Poor Snape." Hermione whispered, slightly caring. "I mean, he may have been an awful person and killed Dumbledore, but no one deserves that."

"My only question is what makes you think Voldemort won't find you?" Arthur asked him. Draco shrugged.

"I would do you people good. I'll help you in defeating Voldemort." Draco told them.

"You won't become a part of the Order, that's a given." Molly said with, blowing her nose. She'd cried hearing the story despite who had died.

"Now Molly, we don't even know if the boy can stay with us."

"I'm not a boy." Draco said with anger.

"Calm down, when you earn our trust then maybe we can work something out." Arthur told him. "If you're anything like your father, I don't know how we'll get along." He smiled and Draco stared into his eyes as he stared back.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine, sir." Draco said. "Besides, my father's a coward and I'm not. Hey, I mustered up the courage to come here. It's funny..."

"What's funny about this, Malfoy?" Harry asked and Draco quietly laughed.

"If any one of you had come to Voldemort and confessed your hate for the Order, well then you'd all be dead. But the fact I'm here and alive is amazing to me. You didn't kill me." He said calmly.

"We just need to see that you're being truthful, Draco." Hermione said to him with a small smile.

"Yeah," He said. "Okay."

* * *

A/N: Excuse the grammar mistakes please; I'm sure I made many. It's just I'm sick and aching so I don't want to go back and read it, sowwy. Please review!


	4. A Glass of Water

**Disclaimer -** I don't own HP. Trust me if I did, I'd tell the whole world and then some.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, chapter four, finally! I hope everyone enjoyed chapter three. I realize that I'm a little rusty on my Harry Potter knowledge; it's been a while since I read the book. Because of this I'm reading the sixth one again. I hope that it helps me when it comes to writing this story. After I've read the book (only the sixth one, I'm not about to read the whole series lol) entirely again I'll update more and more. But for now, I hope you're all okay with long chapters but I won't update often. This one's short though so I'll make up for it soon.

* * *

Draco couldn't sleep. He'd twist and turn to try to make himself comfortable but he couldn't do it. It seemed bloody impossible. He kept wondering why it was so hard. He finally decided to get up and walk down stairs to get a glass of... something, anything. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs the light turned on and man did he jump.

"For God's sake Hermione!" He whispered harshly. She looked at him, amused.

"Since when did you call me by my name?" She asked quietly. He shrugged.

"Who cares?" He asked. "Where does a guy get a drink around here?" Hermione laughed quietly.

"Sit your ass down Draco. I'm not letting you in that kitchen."

"So, you still don't trust me." He bit out with something one might call regret. She shrugged, almost pitying him, almost.

"I can't. Sorry Draco but I'm gluing your butt to that seat." She pointed to the one behind him. "Right there." And suddenly he was flying over to it and sat down.

"My God, were you always this powerful?" He asked.

"I would say yes," She smirked. "But that's a little conceited." He wanted to smile but stopped himself. He still hated her. "Plus, I caught you off guard."

"Well, since when did you say spells in your mind? _I_ still can't do that." She shrugged and put her hands in her lap with a sigh.

"Draco, I've always been gifted with learning things fast. I can do spells right usually and reading helps a lot." She answered him. She then summoned a glass of water for him and let him have it, but not before teasing him.

"Come on Hermione, just give me the damn glass." He said with aggravation as he reached out for it once more.

"Uh uh, you've got to say the magic word."

"That would be...?"

"Oh I give up," She let him have it. "You're hopeless." Then she sat back down in her own seat.

"So, where's that lip stick of yours?" She laughed at the question.

"Only you would've fallen for that, only you." She said, still laughing.

"So... it's not a tracking device?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Oh you wish it were though." She said calming down.

"No, I don't." He said simply, drinking down the rest of his water.

"Why are you..." Hermione had begun then stopped herself.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Never mind." She said with her own annoyance.

"Fine." He said angrily.

"Calm down, don't get angry so fast over something so little." She said in a know it all voice.

"I hate it when you do that." He said pointing at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him with confusion.

"When you say something like it's right and nothing else is." She smiled.

"I can't help it." She began almost in a weak tone. "That's just who I am and how I've always been. If I were any different, would I be me?" She asked him, looking into his eyes. It unnerved him that he didn't want to look away.

"Uh, well..." He felt defeated for some reason. "No, you'd probably be somebody totally different." She looked away.

"What if I wanted to be somebody 'totally different'?" She asked him taking her eyes away from his.

"Well then, change God dammit." He told her and she laughed slightly.

"Why am I talking to you?" She asked herself more than him. All he did was shrug and say he needed more water.

"Bloody hell you're demanding." She said in an exasperated tone.

"Yep," He said as he took a sip of his newly filled glass of water.

"I think that Remus may send you on some business tomorrow." She said thoughtfully.

"Really?" He asked almost chocking on his water with happiness. 'They trust me!' He thought.

"No, not really." She said with sarcasm. "Why would I say it if I wasn't speaking the truth?" She asked as his face had fallen. "Silly." She muttered and he smiled which caught her off guard. "W-why the hell are you smiling Malfoy?" He went up to begin to dance but he was glued to the seat so he let his hands do the dancing. When he was through, he was still smiling.

"He trusts me!" He said with what Hermione thought was hope.

"No, he wants to see if you _can _be trusted." Hermione said gently, only slightly breaking his spirits.

"Okay," He said. "Then I'll show him that I can be... I'll show you too." He said with a grin. He looked like a child Hermione thought and she couldn't help the smile that came to her own lips.

"Alright Malfoy," She said and they both went to bed.

"Night," They said in unison and paused before they went their separate ways.

"Mudblood." Draco said reluctantly, his back turned from her. Hermione winced but knew why he'd done it.

"Shut up, _Malfoy._" She said angrily. They were becoming friends too soon, why not let the hating go on a little longer?

* * *

**A/N:** Short I know. I even said it would be hehe… Bye for now, please review!


End file.
